Disappear
by theblackbrumby
Summary: He left, she cried. He left, she died. Follow a not so typical Sammy/Jake story, not everyone is who they show themselves to be. Friendships are made and friendships are torn, what is the true meaning of disappear? Crackfic
1. Disappearance

Samantha Forster looked out at the herd of horses in front of her. A black filly played with her twin brother around the field, Witch watched over her children as they played.

Witch belonged to Jake Ely. No one knew where he vanished too. Sam was the only person Witch allowed close to, so Sam took care of the mare.

--

Jake had been Sam's friend from the very beginning. They both met after Sam's mom had died in a car accident when she was five. Maxine, Jake's mom; had been a motherly figure in Sam's life until her father got remarried to a woman called Bryanna. Sam personally didn't like the woman because of the way she treated her. Bryanna constantly looked down on Sam and what she believed in. Bryanna was constantly grounding her and influencing Wyatt to do the same. Sam's Gram also didn't like Bryanna but she kept her mouth shut and had a ranting spree with Sam if everyone was out.

Wyatt and Bryanna were expecting their first child; she was now 5 months pregnant. It was 5 months since Sam arrived home from San Francisco. She was now 15; Jake had vanished 2 months ago.

--

I looked out at the herd of horses in front of me, thinking of him. He vanished for a reason, and that reason I didn't know. I tried searching for him, I asked Witch so many times where her owner was but she never seemed to understand. I cried my eyes out every night in hope he would come home. I felt as if my heart had been ripped from my chest.

I loved Jake Ely and now he is gone. My life ceased to exist after he left. I lost weight, my grades got worse, I was pushing myself more and more with my work. I slept and cried, I worked and I went to school. I blocked everyone out, everyone including Maxine. The only person I seem to talk to is Witch. She was my confider. She knew the pain I held in my heart because she lost the same thing.

For the past month I have always found myself sleeping in Witch's stall, along with the two foals that don't seem to mind the extra company. (Hey they normally considered me a hot water bottle; I tended to seem to have an extra weight on my legs every time I woke up.) Witch didn't seem to mind, she normally woke me in time to do my chores. I guess she was in a way looking out for me. It was nice waking up to the mare, instead of my father walking in, banging on the door and threatening to dump a cold bucket of water on me if I didn't wake up.

I only ate when no one was around. I was also fighting more and more with my dad. His eyes seemed to close when Bryanna walks in. She says something and he goes along with it.

For example on roundup when I first got back. I was talking to the Ely brothers and giving them lots of hugs. I missed my older brothers so much. Jake stood there like he was invisible due to his shyness but now that I think about it, something seemed totally different about him; I guess I just brushed it off and thought nothing of it.

But Bryanna seemed to mention it to dad, dad got over protective and refused to let me be alone with the older boys. I over heard her talking to him. Normally, I don't eaves drop, but with my dad and Bryanna its different.

"I don't think you should let your 15 year old daughter be around the boys on her own or let her hug them. It isn't appropriate for a girl her age to be around so many hormone crazy boys. I refuse to stand on the sidelines and watch a beautiful girl turn into a slut."

I gasped and walked the other way; I walked straight past Jake, past Quinn, past Luke and past everyone else on the roundup. I went straight to my horse Ace and barebacked him to the river. That night everything changed for me. I did as she asked and refused to talk to anyone. I shut myself off from those who loved me.

Sometimes I blame myself for Jake's disappearance. If I hadn't have pushed him away that night, If I had opened up to him; maybe he would be here right now. Here instead of where ever he was.

I changed my attitude fast. I did as I was asked and worked hard. My grades slipped but I didn't care. Even though I did hear Jake's voice in the back of my head, I still blocked it out and continued to let my life fall apart around me.

I haven't seen any of the Ely's since that night. Ok, I see the occasionally but when they try to speak to me, I ignore them and try and get out of there fast. It hurts me to do that but in the long run it is for the best.

--

I sighed and climbed off the railing. Today would've been Jake's 18th birthday. Tears filled my eyes. I ran to the barn, despite the fact I heard my dad calling me. I grabbed Ace's bridal and put it on him. I swung up onto his back and pressed my heels to his side. I galloped out of the ranch and over the bride. I raced as fast as I could to get away from everyone, everything, every trouble I had. Every fear and worry. I let my mustang gallop until we got to the playa. That was where I let the tears fall. I slumped on my pony's back and sobbed.

Ace nickered and started walking forward; I gave him the reins and didn't care where he went.

As I was lost in my misery, I didn't notice the grey stallion walk beside Ace until I felt his muzzle on my thigh.

I sat up surprised, then I calmed when i realized it was him. I stroked his sleek neck and whispered his secret name. I smiled when he rubbed his nose against my palm, he remembered me.

"Where do I go from here Zanzibar?" I stopped Ace and looked the Wild Mustang in the eye. His eyes bore straight into mine, he asked me to follow him. I gave Ace his head and let him follow his wild friend.


	2. She wants to go home

A few hours passed as I followed the Phantom, I could tell it was close to dinner because my stomach was rumbling again but I slowly blocked the hunger out. The wild mustang seemed to be having a deep conversation with Ace because they were nickering and whinnying to each other. It was interesting as the horses interacted. I knew Ace use to belong to the Phantom's herd but their friendship ran deeper than any horse relationship I had ever seen. While the two talked I did a body once over.

I had lost a lot of weight, my hip bones pushed against the belt I was wearing to keep my jeans up. My butt filled out a pair of jeans nicely; I felt boy's eyes on it as I walked through the school hallways and I heard their hushed whispers.

My hair had turned a dark brown, the red slowly fading away. I felt my cheeks, they were more pronounced. I felt along my jaw and felt the little bumps; I was going through the pimple stage of my life. They were red and deep; making them bad to pop. Once everyone had gone to bed I would sneak downstairs and put magnesium gel on them to draw out the puss that was in them but for some reason they kept reappearing the next morning. I washed my face every morning and night with an apricot scrub to keep the dirt to a minimum; nothing worked! Minus the fact that I had lost a lot of weight and my body was smaller, I had more muscle than I ever had from the hard work I had put into the ranch. My hands were calloused and my biceps were well defined.

I had learned of eyeliner and used it; I always had it on thickly so I appeared to be like Captain Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean. I learned to blank my face and eyes out quite skillfully and learned how to cut my replies down to a few words. I guess in a way I was turning into Jake. He was always shy and shrugged a lot. He also rubbed the back of his neck if he was uncomfortable with something.

My stomach was flat and toned; I heard Rachael Slocum whisper to Daisy in the PE change rooms that she wanted my well toned body. I thought to myself _Have your father be a bastard and your step mom be a bitch to you 24/7 and your best friend run away. Put a hard effort into the ranch, get calluses on your hands and tanned skin from working in the sun. Lets see what you can do without a perfect manicure for more than a few minutes. That's when you will get the body I have. You don't eat for most of the day and you talk very little to anyone. Be a true cowboy._

I kept running over the changes my body had undertaken when the two horses pulled to a halt. I looked around casually and smiled; the sunset was amazing. We were standing on top of a hill that showed the playa clearly before us. It was rare these days that I truly smiled; it was rare I showed any emotion at all. I never laugh nor do I ever even show a smirk; I had changed from the girl who first arrived home from San Francisco.

While I was over there, I had convinced my Aunt to allow me to keep riding. I competed in western competitions and took care of a stable of horses. We didn't end up telling my dad because he would've blown a gasket. Yet again. I became one of the best riders in the entire city; I was like a mini star in the horse world. I stayed 4 years in San Francisco and in a way, I was glad because I over came many things, for example, finding out who I was as a teenage girl and my accident. I reminded myself that Jake made no mistake and it was Blackie who got scared by the gate. It was an accident and no one was at fault.

In the western competitions I rode in, I was skilled at roping and chasing the cows. Cutting them from the herd and chasing them to go through a selection of flags. I was also pretty skilled at barrel racing and a few other events that are involved in the sport. I faked having a sore bum on roundup otherwise my father would've gotten suspicious. Bryanna didn't help matters either.

The two horses started moving forward again, I looked at the Phantom; he seemed to nod his head saying 'yes'. While holding Ace's reins in one hand I moved from the saddle over to the Wild Horse's back. It seemed as if I belonged there, like I was meant to ride him. I felt his incredible body move swiftly beneath me; his muscles clenching and unclenching as he walked. I was completely in awe of this horse. He grew up from the gangly colt I remembered him as.

I couldn't help but compare him to the horse I use to ride in San Fran. Diablo was a Mustang cross _Thoroughbred_ he was completely ebony black. With his Mustang breeding, he was excellent with cattle and such. I use to ride him bareback all the time in the lessons I was given and it gave me a better seat and connection with my horse. We became really close and we had a deep bond something similar to the one I have with the Phantom.

I felt a breeze rush past me and my hair lifted off my shoulders. It felt good after the heat of the day and the sweat on my back felt icky. I brushed the feeling off and let my fingers trail through the stallion's silken mane. It was getting darker and cooler. I felt my emotions go with the breeze, something was different and something was going to change; I could feel it. While I held Ace's reins in one hand and the Phantom's main in the other I looked up at the sky; the first glimpses of the stars appearing.

Sam started to sing the song she was writing; it matched many things in her life but for some reason I couldn't finish it; I had song writers block.

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way, __  
__she felt it everyday.__  
__And I couldn't help her,__  
__I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

I felt the tears appear in my eyes, I let them fall. I had been holding onto them for so long. The day I heard that Jake had vanished appeared before my eyes.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?__  
__Too many, too many problems.__  
__Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.__  
__She wants to go home, but nobody's home.__  
__It's where she lies, broken inside.__  
__With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.__  
__Broken inside._

Bryan and Nate galloped across the bridge, their horses dripping sweat; they were breathing hard. Hijacker, Bryan's colt gave a loud neigh, signaling that they were there.

"WYATT? BRYANNA? SAM? ANYBODY HERE?" The twins shouted in unison, looking around the yard. I looked up from the 10 Acre pasture, I was mending a row of wooden posts; I was digging holes. I saw the frantic look on their faces and whistled for Ace to come over. He separated from the herd and cantered up towards me. In one swift swing, I was on his back and urging him to where the boys were. I was skilled in riding without reins or bridle thanks to my lessons back in San Fran.

"Bryan! Nate! Over here." I called, cantering towards them. The pair walked forward to take a hold on Ace's halter.

"Have you seen Jake? He has disappeared over night. No one and find him or find any tracks. His done a runner and no one knows why." I felt as if I had been hit with a sledge hammer. I had deep feelings for Jake and was hoping he would come over today to train the filly that was in the circular corral.

"No, I haven't. Sorry boys." I shuttered my eyes and facial features.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll help you look for him." I urged Ace towards the barn and dismounted before he stopped. I rushed into the tack room and found that one of the halters was missing. Without thinking I ran back out with Ace's tack and first aid kit. By now my father and everyone was talking with the brothers. I grabbed a pair of gloves from my saddle bags and pulled them on. I rushed back into the tack room and picked up a rope and my slicker. I rushed back out and attached them to my saddle.

"Samantha, you don't need that rope. You don't even know how to use it!" My father walked up behind me and started to remove it.

"Don't touch it." I sneered, grabbing it from his hands. I stood back and twirled it around my head skillfully as if I was going to rope something. I aimed for the post and threw it forward. The loop settled on the post and I pulled it tight.

"I can rope and I can do it while at a flat out gallop. I'm as good as Jake." I reattached it and grabbed the food and drink Gram held so I could pack it into my saddle bags.

"I was riding and such while in San Fran. Why do you think I can ride a horse without a saddle or bridle yet still remain under control. Why can I cut a cow from the herd when you are not looking and rope it for Jake to tag and such? I knew you saw me do it a few times while on round up. The fact that Bryanna downgraded me for it didn't help you either. My best friend is missing and you would do well to stand back and let me look for him." I finished, turning to a pregnant Bryanna and my shocked father.

"You are to never talk to your father that way young lady." I heard Bryanna whisper angrily and slapped me across the face. The sound rang around the yard, I turned to face the woman and my father. My father's face was passive and Bryanna had a smirk of achievement upon her face.

"You want a beloved child that will obey your every command your highness?" I mocked bowed and placed my black hat back on my head.

"Try with the kid you're having now. Maybe it won't have the Forster stubbornness and you can bend it around your finger." I said as I mounted my horse.

"Treat me like crap and I will do the same. I don't care if you're pregnant, I don't care if you loose the bastard." I whispered venomously. If anyone who knew me well like the Ely brothers, they would've backed down and turned away. I was close to showing them what the Ely punch was like.

I pressed my legs in a pattern against Ace's side. He instantly snapped at anyone who got close to me or him. It was a trick I wanted to teach him, he obeyed me. Protected me like Witch did to Jake. Bryanna tried to get close but my fathered pulled her away.

"Go look for Jake but once you get back here, you are grounded from everything except ranch work and going to school. You are to never talk to Bryanna like that again. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" My father whispered softly, I gulped. I was in deep trouble and I knew it by the tone of his voice.

I backed Ace up so I was at a safe distance from him, the brother's rode their horses beside Ace. He pranced beneath me, I held him steady but he showed off like a true performance horse.

"You've changed because of her. You changed from the caring man I knew you to be to a heartfelt bastard. Since you kicked me out of your house you changed and took her in. I know you miss mom, I know you feel that pain because I share it too. I hate Bryanna because she has turned you against me. You use to love me for my independence; my courage. YOU use to laugh with me at my corny jokes. You use to sit with me in my room and draw horses with me. You use to help me with my maths because I just couldn't get it without a little bit of help. You use to help me and now you sit there and do nothing." Sam wheeled Ace around once more and faced him square in the eyes.

"You are not my father. You use to be him, now you have changed to something else. I never want to speak to you or have anything to do with you. As I see it I am a ranch hand that follows orders and goes to school. I will be moving to the bunk house as soon as I get back in." With a curt nod I left the ranch yard, the Ely brothers trailing behind me.

---

The trio searched high and low for the missing brother but they found none. As they pulled into the Three Ponies, Sam sighed as she saw Luke trying to catch Witch who was refusing to do anything; by the looks of it Witch had gotten out of her stable.

Sam let out a high pitched whistle, something similar as to what Jake used and Witch came straight to her. Sam shuttered her face before anyone saw the happiness there.

"Sam, you know she is pregnant but do you think you will be able to pony her over to River Bend? She won't let anyone near enough to help her if she goes into labor and by the looks of it she trusts you." Luke handed a shocked Sam a lead rope. Witch trotted over to Sam and put her head in her lap.

Sam looked at the mare and thought _If its for Jake then I spose it will be ok to look after her. _

Sam nodded at Luke who thanked her and went to stand beside his wife.

Maxine took note of the way Sam looked. She could tell Sam was distraught even though her face and eyes were shuttered.

Sam clipped the lead rope on and turned towards River Bend.

"I'll take care of her till Jake returns Mr and Mrs Ely." Was all Sam said as she left the yard.

---

Sam arrived on the ranch with Witch; everyone stood stock still like a deer caught in headlights. Sam took note and looked towards the foaling paddock and stable. It wasn't in use so she dismounted and tied both horses to the hitching rail. She ducked into the barn and prepared the stall for the mare, Sam came out to find her father trying to get close to the mare.

"Get away from her!" Sam screeched, running up to Witch.

"That mare doesn't belong here! She is a monster that only Jake can control. She should be at the Three Ponies." He said angrily, taking another step towards the angered mare. Witch snapped out at him, her ears laid back.

"I promised the Ely's that I would take care of her till Jake returned. I'll work for her board." Sam walked straight up to Witch and placed a hand on her neck; calming her slightly.

"If you cause her to go into early labor because of the stress you are inflicting upon her; it will be the last thing you do." Sam grabbed Witch's lead rope and Ace's reins; walking into the barn.

After making sure Witch was settled and Ace was taken care of, Sam walked up to her room with many cardboard boxes in hand. She walked passed Bryanna who was smirking and rubbing her belly, while Gram was in the kitchen preparing the evening meal.

Sam had done many trips to and from the bunkhouse with her stuff; organizing it the way she wanted it before she returned to the room. Sam stripped her entire bedroom before she went and attacked her bathroom. Sam was walking down the stairs when she heard her Gram talking to her father.

"Don't you think it's a bit hard on Sam to come back to her home with a new step mom and a little sibling on the way?" Her Gram's soft voice came from the kitchen.

"She can learn to accept it in her own time but in the mean time she will not talk to my wife that way nor will she disrespect me. I deserve respect as her father and if it means grounding her to get it through her thick head then that is what I'll do." He replied, sneering slightly.

Sam heard something like a hand coming over the back of someone's head.

"Wyatt Joshua Forster, I will not be spoken to that way. I am _your _mother and I deserve respect. She is my granddaughter Wyatt; I will not sit on the sidelines and watch you treat her like scum when your wife cannot stand up for herself." Gram huffed.

"Also, I am against the fact that your wife can freely slap Sam across the face when ever she so pleases."

"Bryanna knows teenage girls more than I do, I trust her judgment." Her father replied, pulling a seat out to sit on.

"Did Bryanna raise Sam like we did? Does she really know Sam? Bryanna thinks Sam is sleeping with every Ely brother because they hug her a lot and toss her around like a play thing. You and I both know what the Ely's are like because you went to school with Luke. We helped raise those boys as much as Maxine and Luke have raised Sam. They are like brothers to her. Don't you even think of interrupting me young man." Sam visualized her Gram holding up her hand to silence him; Sam smirked.

"I will not watch Sam turn into dust. I care about her too much. You of all people will know of her stubbornness, it's a family trait. Sam will make this go on as long as she wants it to." Sam heard her Gram take a deep breath.

"I can predict that Sam is going to not talk to you, me or the Ely's for a very long time. I can predict that while she is living in the bunkhouse she will become thin and over exhausted from the effort she puts into this ranch. Sam took on the burden of caring for Witch because she knows deep inside she will be the only one Witch accepts near her foals. Sam is more special than you think. Think about it Wyatt, her change in behavior is because of your new pregnant wife; not because Jake has suddenly vanished." Sam heard Gram coming towards the stairs. Sam couldn't move; she was frozen to the spot.

Gram's eyes fell on Sam who was sitting at the top of the stairs.

"Samantha…" Sam stood so suddenly one would've thought she would have tripped and fallen down the stairs. She rushed down them and past her Gram; passing her puzzled father and out into the cold Nevadan air.

She rushed to the bunk house and deposited her stuff; falling onto the bed in a sobbing heap.

---

For the next month, Sam worked, went to school, took care of Witch and continued learning how to play the guitar. It was late one night after everyone had gone to bed when she heard distressed neighs coming from the barn. Curiously, Sam pulled on a pair of old jeans, her hoodie and her boots. She walked out into the cool air when she saw Dallas sitting on the wicker couch in between their rooms.

"The mare has gone into labor. She will be needing help since she is expecting twins." Dallas continued to look out into the ranch yard; Sam looked up at the main house to find all the lights were still off.

"Twins? Can you be sure?" Sam sat down next to the old cowboy and looked out into the ranch yard as well.

"I wonder what Jake would do if he was here. I can't help these foals." Sam suddenly felt small and insecure.

"I wouldn't let you do it alone little missy. Go into the barn and collect the foaling blankets and such for the birth. I'll go keep an eye on her; come to the stall when you have gotten those items." Dallas glanced at Sam before standing and walking out into the night.

Sam stood and stretched, she felt her back crack before she moved.

"Twins? Why twins? Couldn't you have just one foal?" Sam grumbled as she went into the barn to collect the items Dallas had requested.

As Sam came to the foaling stall with the supplies, she was shocked to find Dallas inside with Witch.

"Easy girl, easy. Come on take it slow." She heard his softened voice come from inside.

Witch heaved and grunted, trying to get comfortable. Dallas was rubbing her sides with some type of oil.

"It's something your mum used on mares that were giving birth. It's lavender oil. It soothes the mare enough to help with the contractions and less stress." Dallas continued to rub the oil over Witch's coat.

Sam opened the stall door and went in.

"I wish Jake was here to be with her." Sam whispered softly as she rubbed the mare's forehead.

"It was his choice to leave. I think he needed to confront a few things in his soul before he could come forward. Luke did it when he was about Jake's age so I assume it was something along those lines." Dallas said softly; his eyes on Sam.

"I know it was his choice, why didn't he say anything to me? That is what has gotten me upset." Sam whispered back, trying to hold back the tears.

"He will come back when he thinks the time is right Samantha, trust me." Sam felt a hand on her shoulder; she turned her head to see her father standing there. She jumped back slightly in shock.

Tears formed in her eyes; her father pulled her into his arms. Dallas stepped out of the stall and down to the tack room to put away the lavender oil; giving them privacy.

"Please forgive me Samantha." Was all he said.

In response, Sam wrapped her arms around her father's waist and sobbed.

Witch gave a loud shriek, making Wyatt and Sam jump apart.

Their eyes glanced over the mare's rump to see a little black head with a white star coming out.

Sam winced ever so slightly.

"I feel sorry for her, carrying twins for how many months must hurt." Sam grabbed her stomach and bent over slightly, feeling a slight twinge of sympathy for the mare.

"One day you will have to carry a kid for 9 months." Wyatt said as he moved around to the mare's backside to aid in the birth of the foal.

"Alert the media, this was the day Witch actually let people near her without snapping or kicking out." Wyatt chuckled to himself.

"I think the only reason that is happening because she is trying to squeeze out two fat little elephants that she was carrying around for how many months and she is too preoccupied by contractions to bite you." Sam snickered; happy she and her father were on talking terms.

A few hours later, two little foals were struggling in the hay for a feed.

Sam was covered in the stuff the foals were delivered in but she was happy.

One was a boy and the other was a girl. The boy was the oldest and had a white star on his forehead and two socks on his hind legs.

The other foal was a little girl; she was the youngest by about an hour or so. She was all black, like her mom.

Sam smiled as she fed the little girl while her father fed the little boy.

"Did you record the times Dallas?" Sam asked as she rubbed the filly's neck softly.

"Yup. The little colt came at 2:00am and the little filly was born at 3:00am on November 1st 2008, names are still unknown."

Sam smiled. A little while after everything was cleaned up, the foals were sleeping comfortably and Witch was groomed and clean, Sam left to retire to her bed.

She looked at the music sheets she was writing on before the foals were born, she had a sudden inspiration. Sam pulled the guitar onto her lap and her music sheets. She wrote the lyrics on a piece of paper before she started to strum the guitar.

_Open your eyes, open your eyes._

_And look outside, find the reasons why._

_You've been rejected, you've been rejected and now you cant _

_Find what you've left behind_

_Be strong be strong now to many too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.__  
__It's where she lies, broken inside.__  
__There's no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.__  
__Broken inside._

_The feelings she hides, her dreams she can't find_

_She's loosing her mind, she's fallen behind_

_She can't find her place, she's loosing her faith _

_She's fallen from grace, shes all over the place, place, place, place _

Sam looked up when she heard a creak in her door. Dallas was standing there leaning against the doorframe. Sam kept playing.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.__  
__It's where she lies, broken inside.__  
__There's no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.__  
__Broken inside._

_She's lost in side, lost inside _

_oh oh ohhhhhhh_

_She's lost in side, lost inside _

_oh oh ohhhhhhh_

With the final strum of the guitar, Dallas' eyes twinkled for some reason Sam couldn't place but it was an encouraging twinkle.

---

For the next month, Sam slept in the foal's stall when she couldn't find peace in her own bed. She had nightmares of Jake vanishing over cliffs, getting hit by trucks etc, she found that Witch was like her protector from her nightmares. The foals didn't seem to mind to have an extra pillow in the stable either, Sam normally woke to find two little heads on either her stomach or her legs. Sam also woke at dawn when Witch nuzzled her to wake her for the day. Sam was interested in the mare's behavior; she wasn't only the protector of her nightmares but from her angry father too. When Sam woke, it was just enough time to put her sleeping bag away and do her morning chores before her father came down to yell at her to get up.

---

As it got darker, I was glad I was riding the Phantom instead of Ace; the poor thing kept tripping in the dark. I remembered I kept a few muesli bars in my saddle bags incase something happened. I tried something I had never done before, I asked the stallion with my legs to fall back beside Ace.

Surprisingly he did as I asked, I felt in control when I noticed that there was more than muesli bars in my bags. There was 3 sandwitches, a bottle of water, lollies and a carrot. I smirked lightly and checked the other. There was Surprisingly he did as I asked, I felt in control when I noticed that there was more than muesli bars in my bags. There was 3 sandwitches, a bottle of water, lollies and a carrot. I smirked lightly and checked the other. There was a flash light, matches a spare lead rope. Dad mustve known I would've done something like this and packed my bags for me, well, that's what I thought.

The Phantom came upon a cave on the trail we were on going through the mountains. I dismounted form his back and turned to untack Ace.

"How did you find this place?" Came a voice from within the shadows of the cave.


	3. Tables are turned

I jumped away from Ace's side, the little Mustang snorted in the voice's direction. I moved myself so I was between Ace and the Phantom. I felt the grey horse come up behind me and place his head over my shoulder as if to get a look at who else was in the cave. I felt around until my fingers came across my saddlebag. I pulled out the torch and turned it on. I scanned the cave before me; nothing was there. There was a path that leads deeper into the cave but I didn't go near it.

"The Phantom led me here for the night, I'm sorry to disturb you. I'll go." Sam's voice quivered in the darkness as she tried to find the source of the noise.

"The Phantom ay?" Came the voice again from some where in the cave, the voice was echoing.

"Yes, the Phantom. Show yourself!" Sam was close to running out of the cave and into the mountains she was that scared.

"But if I showed myself to you…everything would be ruined." The deep voice seemed to come from above her. Sam quickly shone the torch light above her but came face to face with a group of bats.

Squealing in fright as the bats flew around her head; Sam ducked and buried her face in the Phantom's neck. He seemed to turn his head to the side saying…_Don't be such a wimp. _Sam jumped as a rock fell to the cave floor.

"What would be ruined? Please come out and show yourself." Sam's voice was close to cracking, she kept looking around for the voice.

"Everything…everything would be ruined Samantha Forster." Squealing in sheer terror, Sam grabbed Ace's reins and turned for the opening of the cave; her torch lighting the way.

A silhouette appeared at the opening, screaming again Sam pulled Ace to a halt. The Phantom walked up behind her and gave her a light nudge. Quickly Sam tied Ace's reins around his neck, she signaled him to follow her. Sam vaulted easily onto the Phantom's back and urged him out of the cave. By now she had turned the torch off and was relying on the horse's sight. The Phantom broke into a lope, the person jumped to the side in surprise; away from the animal.

"Don't come back Samantha Forster. Don't come back!" The voice echoed behind her; Sam felt waves of terror continue to pulse through her body.

The Phantom snorted to Ace who seemed to be trailing lazily behind, picked up his pace so he was right next to his friend. Sam clung to the stallion as he made his way up the mountain, his feet finding the right places. Sam had never been so petrified in her life; she had never encountered anyone like that in her life either. The Phantom started to weave in between rocks and cliff faces. Sam turned on her torch as the stallion slowed to a walk. They came towards a band of trees, right there in the centre of the mountain. The soft sound of rushing water came from somewhere in those trees. Using her leg aids Sam asked her horse to move forward, he did so willingly. As he weaved in between the trees, Sam didn't notice that someone had been following them.

---

Meanwhile, back on River Bend Ranch; Witch knew something was up since Sam hadn't come and fed her or her foals yet.

Wyatt walked into the barn to find Witch's stall door wide open, the mare and two foals no where in sight. He ran towards the barn entrance again and looked out to where the range was. 3 black figures were getting smaller and smaller by the second. He figured Witch was going after Sam and walked back into the barn. Normally he would've called the ranch hands and saddled his horse to go after the mare but that mare was special…and not only because both her children were strong and healthy. He didn't go after them because those foals were the offspring of the Wild Stallion himself and Witch could protect them better than any other mare.

He knew that Sam needed time to herself, like he did just after Louise passed away. He packed her saddle bags with things she might need while out there and placed a horse tracker in a fold of the saddle bags so if he needed to he could locate her quickly on the computer. He knew that Sam had changed while over in San Fran and how she changed from the little girl she was to a young adult at the age of 15. He knew that Bryanna was treating her unfairly and that his mother didn't like her at all. The truth was that he was starting to see the real woman underneath all the lies and deceit. He knew the Phantom was Sam's old horse Blackie by the way he pranced and the way his eyes rolled when he was fed up with something, Wyatt knew the accident was an accident and that the horse simply spooked. Without dropping any hints, he kept a tab on the stallion so he could claim the horse just incase something went wrong at the BLM or one of his mares escaped him.

Wyatt sighed; he looked around before he pulled something out of his pocket. He opened his wallet and pulled out a picture that was behind Bryanna's. It was Sam when she was riding her first pony, Rebel. Louise had taken the photo without him knowing. Sam was holding onto the dapple grey pony's mane with both hands while he was holding her around the waist. Rebel was specially trained by himself so the horse responded to word commands so he didn't need to be led around like any other horse or pony. A wide happy smile was etched on his and Sam's face. He had placed his own hat on Sam's head which made her look like a real cowgirl. That photo was taken two years before Louise passed away.

Wyatt ran his thumb over the Sam in the photo, tears pricked his eyes. He was loosing that little girl, she was slipping away from his grasp. A tear fell down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away, hoping no one was around to witness it. A true cowboy. Wyatt put his wallet away and began the evening feeds.

Bryanna waddled across the ranch yard to find her husband; she stopped in the barn door just in time to see him wipe away something on his cheek. She hid behind the door just as he looked up. While exhaling softly she heard his footsteps retreat into the feed room. She waited 10 seconds before she walked into the barn, calling for him.

"Wyatt? Have you seen Witch? She isn't in her stall or the foaling paddock." She called, rubbing her belly at the same time. She had been experiencing cramps for the past 2 months or so for some odd reason and she didn't know why.

Wyatt came back out holding a whole stack of buckets.

"She got out of her stall to go find Sam, the foals went with her." He replied as he walked into a stall to feed one of the horses; completely unfazed.

"Aren't you going to go after her? The Ely's are gonna kill you if she or the foals get hurt." Bryanna mumbled as a wave of slight pain passed through her abdomen. She hadn't told Wyatt about the cramps and started rubbing her tummy again.

"This behavior is unacceptable. How do we know that Sam isn't running off to meet some boy? She shouldn't be running out onto the range like that. She is just 15 year-"

Wyatt turned to his wife, annoyance written on his face.

"Bri, Sam is responsible. She has proved it to me on numerous occasions. Witch will be fine once she reaches Sam and Sam will come back when she is ready." Wyatt finally noticed Bryanna was rubbing her stomach.

"Something wrong with junior?" He asked as he walked into another stall and dumped the feed.

"No, of course not baby. Just jumpy today." She masked her face and turned to go back inside.

"Your mother wants to know where Sam is by the way. What do I say?" Bryanna leaned against the stall Wyatt was in now.

Wyatt sighed softly and looked up at his wife.

"Tell her that Sam has gone to think out on the range and that she will be fine since Witch has gone to find her."

He turned his back to her to hide the annoyed look he had.

"Ok then baby." Wyatt cringed on the inside, he didn't like be called baby; even if it was his wife calling him that.

---

Sam dismounted from the stallion and landed on her feet. Ace pulled up beside her. Sam removed his saddle and the blanket she used as a saddle cloth. She walked towards a fallen log and placed the saddle against it. Sam ground tied her gelding and waited for the Phantom to run away like he normally did. When he didn't Sam frowned slightly; something was either wrong or different about him.

Shrugging Sam looked around the small clearing. There was grass for the horses to graze from and a stream for them to drink. She walked around collecting branches and things to make a fire with. She went to the river and collected rocks to form a fire area. After she had lit a fire and it was glowing brightly did she walk towards the stream to clean herself up.

Sam stripped out of her clothes in the moonlight and placed them at a safe distance away from the water. Sam washed her underwear in the clear water so she would have a cleaner pair for tomorrow. She washed away the dirt and grease of the day. She lay down in a particular part of the stream and let the water wash away the stresses of her life. She now understood why Jake normally went a few days out on the range with Witch, just to escape everything and become one with the land.

After she had soaked for a reasonable amount of time, she crawled up onto a boulder (still completely naked) and enjoyed the warmth it was letting off from the day. She dried quickly and pulled on her jeans and her shirt on without the bra and undies underneath. Sam pulled on her socks and boots before making her way back to the horses. As she was walking she picked up more fallen branches she would need later that night. As she came into the camp site, she found the Phantom lying down on a soft patch of grass that was close to the flames. His dark eyes watched her as she approached. Smiling at the scene before her, Sam placed her underwear near the fire to dry and approached the wild horse. He bobbed his head slightly as if saying _yes, come closer and sleep. _Sam grabbed some food from her saddlebags and the blanket from on top of the log. Sam leaned against the horse and felt the warmth coming from him and the fire. She placed the blanket over her crossed legs and listened to what was going on around her.

She felt herself start to drift off into sleep. Sam placed her stuff back into the saddlebags and called Ace over. He came closer and grazed near her and the stallion. Sam placed a few more branches on the fire before she curled up again next to the phantom.

"Good night Zanzibar, good night Ace." Sam whispered as she started to feel sleep take her.

Ace nickered softly and the stallion placed his head close to hers.

Little did she know that someone else whispered good night Samantha.

---

I walked up the track towards the cave, my friend had returned. I was carrying firewood because I had run out during lunch time. My friend Chris had come out onto the range with me because we wanted to get away from everything. As I looked closer at the tracks, a different horse was with him this time. I heard my friend's voice echoing inside and quickened my pace.

"Everything…everything would be ruined Samantha Forster." I heard the girl squeal in absolute terror, I stood at the cave's entrance; trying to get my eyes to adjust to the darkness of the cave.

"Don't come back Samantha Forster. Don't come back!" Chris's voice echoed behind her; I saw a flash of dark brown hair in the moonlight before they vanished around the bend.

I dropped the branches near the cave opening and found my torch.

"Way to go mate, scare her off why don't cha." I scanned the cave for Chris. I heard his laughter but because of the echo it was hard to pinpoint where it came from.

"Naw… come on Jake, it was just a bit of fun. Besides she was riding that horse of yours and I remember what you told me to do if she ever found us." Chris appeared from the deeper part of the cave, I rubbed the back of my neck in annoyance.

"Yeah that was about a month ago you dipshit." I replied, walking towards that part of the cave.

As I approached where Chris was standing, I picked up my camping backpack.

"Where ya going this time?" Chris leaned against the cave wall, turning on a solar powered lamp.

"To find her." Was all I replied as I stashed a few clothes and other items into my pack. I grabbed the halter and lead rope before stuffing another jumper into my bag. I figured Sam might have been a bit cold. Finally I attached my sleeping bag to my pack.

"Don't know how long I'll be but there are branches just inside the entrance." I picked up my rifle and hoisted it over my shoulder along with my back pack.

"You're gonna run after her I take it?" Chris asked as me he walked with me to the cave's entrance.

"No I'm going to fly after her." I replied sarcastically.

"Seeya mate, remember the cougar up near batman's cave." Chris replied to me as I followed the Phantom's tracks.

It took me about half an hour to finally catch up with them. I had been running the entire way and I felt my legs start to get tired. I hid myself behind a few boulders as I watched Sam walk towards the stream. I snuck further down and hid behind a few clumps of tall bushes. The Phantom looked up from where he was standing and whinnied to me softly. I smiled and looked at the little Mustang beside him. Ace. He had come a long way in the space of 5 months. Normally he would've run away by now or tricked Sam into falling off. I made myself comfortable and turned my eyes towards the stream.

My eyes bugged out of my head. A very naked Sam was wading into the water. I felt my cheeks go warm and I ducked my head. I had feelings for Sam that I needed to sort out, feelings I couldn't face her with until I had sorted them out myself.

I let my mind wander, my eyes occasionally drifting over to where Sam was resting on the boulder. I was an 18 year old guy. Name one who wouldn't look at a naked girl even though he was her best friend. I felt something harden and I quickly removed my gaze. I listened to the world around me as I let my mind go back to roundup. I wanted to tell her then but something was stopping me. My brothers couldn't help me because…because they are my brothers and…yeah.

I heard a twig snap and I looked up, Sam was lying down next to the stallion and had just told them good night. I never thought I would actually say it out loud but I did. I said good night to Samantha.

---

A loud neigh rang through the clump of trees. I sighed and looked at my watch in the firelight. It was 4am. The sun was going to rise in 2 hours. I sat up and realized that Blackie was still lying next to me. I smiled softly and rubbed his withers. My eyes scanned the trees for the source of the neigh. Ace was sleeping comfortably just off to my right so it couldn't have come from him.

Two more neighs replied to the first one. My eyes scanned the trees quicker. I knew those three neighs.

"Witch?" I called out into the night. A neigh answered my voice. I stood abruptly and walked towards where the neigh was coming from. Little did I know that someone else was in the same clearing.

---

Jake watched as three horses came into view. He realized that it was his mare Witch and two foals. He thought she was having one foal…not two!

Sam stood and walked towards the trio, they neighed happily at their familiar friend. Witch snorted in the Phantom's direction.

"Not happy to see the one that made you pregnant ay?" Sam chuckled to herself.

"So that is their sire I take it?" Jake came out of the bushes, scaring the absolute shit out of Sam and Witch.

Sam squealed in fright and fell over backwards, Witch stood in front of her children as if protecting them.

"Shh easy Witch, it's me." Witch's ears changed from angrily laid back to pricked, she nickered and walked towards her master.

"JACOB GAVIN ELY! YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" Jake's eyes looked at Sam as she jumped up and ran for him. Jake's eyes turned from amusement to being scared. He turned and ran away from Sam like a little girl running from a group of bullies.

"Aw come on Sam it's only me! Quit chasing me." Jake pleaded as he put on a burst of speed, since when was Sam able to run that fast?

"JAKE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE RUN AWAY THEN." Sam's voice was still dangerously close to him. Jake put on another burst of speed to try and escape her.

"SAM STOP TRYING TO KILL ME!" Jake replied, the foals thought it was funny to see Sam running after the other person and joined in the game of tips. Jake smirked minus the situation he was in as the foals joined in, they were defiantly like Blackie when he was little.

"I'LL STOP TRYING TO KILL YOU WHEN YOU GIVE ME A REASONABLE ANSWER AS TO WHY YOU VANISHED!!!" A weight caught onto his ankles, making him trip.

With a grunt of discomfort as Jake landed on the dirt, Sam pinned Jake with her knees on his arms.

Jake started to struggle but Sam held fast, her horse riding skills officially paying off.

"When did you get so strong and fast?" Jake asked, turning his head to the side so he could look at Sam out of the corner of his eye.

"Since you ditched us Jake. Work around the ranch tend to does that to you. Not eating and working hard does this to you. Pain does this to you." Sam smacked the back of his head for extra measure.

Jake sighed and tried to throw her again. Sam held on and whispered venomously.

"Move and I'll cut your hair off." Sam flashed her pocket knife in his line of vision. Jake instantly stopped.

"Tell me why you vanished and I will consider letting you go." Sam felt his muscles relax and take a deep breath.

"I needed to confront myself before I confronted you or anyone else. Please _Brat _let me up so I can tell you properly." Jake said softly, so softly Sam strained to hear him.

Sam climbed off him, blanking her face more carefully; including her eyes.

She walked towards where the foals were playing and whistled softly. They pricked their ears and followed her to where their mother was grazing peacefully next to the Phantom. She was grateful that the babysitter was back.

Sam picked up the blanket and laid it on the ground so she could sit down. Ace was still sleeping, he must've been really tired.

Jake stood before Sam, the fire was playing on his face beneath his Stetson.

"Well start explaining cowboy." Sam said, looking into the fire. One of the foals came and lay down beside Sam, placing it's head on her lap.

Sam stroke the foal's face and tried not to show her happiness. The foals were like her own children since she had to help feed them; Witch couldn't supply enough milk for the both of them.

Jake took a deep breath and searched her face, he realized she had taught herself to blank it out. He felt his insides curl and knot; he caused her to change.

"Before you say anything the change wasn't entirely your fault." Sam said without even looking at him. She felt his gaze on her but refused to meet his questioning eyes.

The tables were turned.


	4. He was back

**Authoress Note:**

Anne West:

"You are way to British to right this. It is a friend not mate, its flashlight not torch, sucker not lollie, shirt or jacket not jumper. And by the way you right I can tell you don't know the books very well or you would know that it is Brynna not Bryanna. And also the whole birthing scene was fake. Also its saddle pad not saddle cloth. You have to be very careful when you right pieces like this or no one will enjoy them so please please either learn to sound American or stick to a different book, located in England."

**In reply to Anne's review since she is anonymous.**

**First off, I am not British. I am Australian. I stated that along with a lot of other things in my profile. You might want to take a look at it. Australian's pronounce things differently than American's; it's what sets us apart minus our different accents. If you walked up to me in public and called me British, I would take offence. (Sorry to all those British, I don't mean to sound racist but we are a separate nation and we are proud to call ourselves Aussie....: P)**

**Secondly, friend and mate is the same thing. If you listen to groups of guys in America or Australia, they call each other mates. We say jumpers, you say sweaters...THEY ARE THE SAME THING! Shirt...a top that goes underneath a jumper/hoodie/sweater. We can say lollies, we can say candy...or in your terms a sucker? To me and probably a lot of other people could take that the wrong way...I know I had a bit of a laugh when I saw it. As I say again, flash light and torch are the same bloody things.**

**Thirdly, when you WRITE a reply, make sure you spell the RIGHT word. Also, read through your review a few times so the person you are WRITING it to doesn't have to read through it half a billion times to understand what it says.**

**Fourthly... (Oh yeah I'm on a roll now.) I know it's Brynna, Bryanna is a typo that I cannot be bothered to go through and edit, and it takes too much time when you are as busy as I am. I know the birthing scene of Witch's foals wasn't real...hello...even though I haven't read the books I bet I have a better understanding of the deeper meanings within these novels than you do. **

**Fifthly (is that even a word?? Lol)...IT IS FANFICTION!**

**Definition: **Unofficial, unlicensed fictional stories about celebrities or fictional characters, written by fans. They don't have to be based on a true or real story, just the creation of the writer's mind.

**I don't have to write the way you want me to so you can enjoy the story. So far with my other reviewers, they have enjoyed the story very much, leaving lovely reviews. **

**Finally, I believe I have done pretty well with my American words considering I was only 9 or 10 when I went to America for a week. (Holiday). I'm doing pretty well writing things that are American based. I spend a few hours a day researching American places in order to write these stories. If I wanted to, instead of ranch I could write farm or cattle farm or something else along those lines. Or maybe even something totally AUSTRALIAN. For Barbeque or something scenes I could write the characters using all Aussie Slang just to tick people off, course I would have an Australian Slang Dictionary available to those readers. **

**If I want to add Australian slang into my stories then I bloody will. You have no RIGHT to tell me off about how I write or where I come from.**

**Have you ever heard the saying..."If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all?" If so, follow its meaning. If not, learn from your mistakes and you won't have angry writers replying to your review so publicly.**

_**Authoress Note 2:**_

**Thank you my wonderful reviewers, you are the ones that keep me writing...minus Anne. Teehee. I have a fluffy chapter for you today so I hope you enjoy it. Mind you, since I seem to be struggling with my American words, is there anyone who would like to volunteer to be my chapter reviewer for American slang and stuff? You would see the chapter/s before anyone else here on I don't want to have to write another reply like I did above to someone. I just don't like being accused and told off for my writing when everyone else seems to enjoy it. Those people are what you call nasty little review bugs.**

**Also, I will have definitions of things you may not know of. Things that are used here in Australia. For example...damper gets mentioned in this chapter. **

**Definition: ****Damper is a traditional Australian outback soda bread prepared by swagmen, drovers and other travellers. It consists of wheat flour based bread, traditionally baked in the coals of a campfire. Damper is an iconic Australian dish.**

As the night wore on, Jake and Sam resolved their differences and settled down to sleep. Jake walked over to his saddlebags and pulled off the spare items of clothing and his sleeping bag. Walking back over to where Sam was half awake half asleep, he opened up the blanket Sam was using as a saddle blanket and opened it up so it covered where they would be sleeping for the night. Jake handed her a spare hoodie and wrapped both of them up in the sleeping bag. Surprisingly they both fit comfortably.

"Good night Sam." Jake whispered, laying behind Sam yet giving her, her own space.

"Night Jake." Sam whispered back, settling into sleep quickly after a dramatic day.

As Sam drifted off to sleep, Jake looked up at the stars.

He was glad he and Sam had resolved what was going on between them and he felt as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders when he told her about his feelings.

Now all they had to work on was Bryanna and her father. He was pretty confident that they could handle it but he was worried about Sam's well being. She had taken a lot from her father and Bryanna while he had been away.

"I'll protect you Sam." Jake whispered as she snuggled up into his chest, he wrapped his arm around her and he too drifted off into the best sleep he had ever had.

---

Sam awoke to have a heavy weight on her stomach, interestingly a whole clump of hair was covering her face too.

"Flah ba sohey..Blegh..." Sam mumbled her mouth full of hair.

"No, don't you touchy my hairy monkey." The person mumbled, pulling her tighter against his chest.

Sam giggled softly to herself; trust Jake to say weird things in his sleep.

"Jake? I don't want your hairy monkey...just let me go!" Sam giggled, the weight lifted off her stomach and she sat up. The early morning sunlight was filtering through the trees and the horses had formed their own little herd a bit of a distance away.

Sam quietly got out of the sleeping bag and recovered Jake so he wouldn't get cold. She put on a few extra logs on the fire and sat down, thinking. She never heard Jake get up until he sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good morning." Jake whispered in her ear as she jumped in shock.

"Jaaake!" Sam screamed in fright, her heart racing a million miles per hour.

Sam relaxed in his arms, leaning against his chest. She felt Jake kiss her head.

"Good morning to you too." Sam grouched, crossing her arms over her chest.

He chuckled deeply in her ear; Goosebumps appeared on her arms even though she wasn't cold.

"Hungry?" He whispered, shifting her slightly in his arms.

Sam nodded against his chest and she felt him stand up, her eyes looked over her shoulder at his retreating form; he had a nice butt that was for sure. She felt her cheeks start to burn so she quickly turned away, looking into the depths of the fire; praying the redness in her cheeks would go away.

"Why are ya blushing brat?" Jake asked, passing her some form of meat and bread.

Sam looked at the food and shrugged, taking a bite. It tasted really good. Smoked beef she thought and the bread tasted like damper.

"It is damper; I have a pen-pal from Australia." Jake read her mind like he did when they were little. Sam's lip twitched in annoyance and smiled softly.

Jake's eyes studied her form, she had lost a lot of weight since he last saw her in the sunlight and her hair didn't hold any red any more. She had plain dark brown hair, when she had fallen into a deep sleep he felt over her body to access any other damage. He felt her hip bones pointing out on the side and he felt her ribs but he felt she had a lot of muscle.

"You might think I'm weird if I use some of the slang she does so please excuse it." Jake said before he took a bite of bread.

The time passed and they packed up the camp, the Phantom still hadn't run away. Something was a bit suspicious with him. Sam walked up to him, while under the careful watch of Jake, and started to rub his neck underneath his mane. The stallion bobbed his head and motioned with his head for her to climb on.

Smiling, Sam made sure Ace was ready to be mounted by Jake, she would ride the Phantom. The pair held hands as they rode, the Phantom listened to everything Sam asked him; something was definitely wrong with the stallion today.

As the two of them pulled onto River Bend Ranch, Bryanna came waddling out of the house.

"Samantha Anne Forster. Where THE HELL have you been young lady?" Bryanna screeched; she failed to notice Sam was riding the Phantom.

"I was out on the range and Jake found me. You don't have the right to talk to me that way either Bryanna." Sam stayed sitting on top of the stallion, the woman finally noticed Sam was sitting on the silver stallion.

"SAM! Get off that DANGEROUS HORSE RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY!!" Bryanna screeched again, Gram came out of the house at a run.

"What are you screaming about now Bryann- LANDS! Samantha are you ok? Is that Blackie?" Gram came up beside Sam and placed her hand on her knee. The phantom seemed to allow it for some reason.

"Yeah Gram, I'm fine. Jake found me out on the range and I thought I would bring him back home." Sam smirked softly at Jake whose face was passive. Sam did the same to hers and Jake's face showed shock.

"Not the only one anymore Jake. Sam has taken on some of your attributes." Gram said softly, rubbing the silver stallion's coat.

"Samantha dear, why are you riding this horse when he has a herd out there?" Gram looked towards the range.

"That's a good question Gram. I don't know but I will find out what happened to his herd." Sam whispered. Her eyes connected with Bryanna's.

"Well why don't you go put the two horses away in the barn and I'll fix the both of you something to eat." Gram said, starting to walk back towards the house.

"Do I put Blackie in the circular corral?" Sam asked Jake as she lead the stallion towards it.

"I reckon it would be best just incase he wants to get out, less damage if he does decide he doesn't want to be here." Jake lead Ace into the barn, little did Sam know that he saw Bryanna making her way towards him and Sam.

"You are one ungreatful little cow how dare you leave without MY permission." Bryanna looked over her shoulder as if seeing if anyone was around.

Jake looked out of a hole in the barn wall, he couldn't hear what Bryanna or Sam was saying but he saw something happen, then the other sound that came with it.

A loud slap rang around the yard. Sam did something she never thought she would do. She released her anger.

Sam shoved Bryanna backwards, the older woman cried out in surprise and anger as she fell backwards; landing on her backside. A large pain shot through her abdomen but she hid it well. She stood back up and quickly went into the house.

Sam cupped her cheek and she leaned against the stallion who snorted in Bryanna's direction.

"Rat." Sam mumbled underneath her breath, closing the gate behind the stallion and walked into the barn.

"If she ever hits you again like she did just then I'll tell the sheriff, that is abuse." Jake said as he pulled Sam into his arms.

She placed her head on his chest and sighed deeply, happy he was back.


End file.
